


Closing Time Part II

by allthetrek



Series: Closing Time [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: You and captain Pike arrive in your quarters for the night, aboard the space station. The tension between the two of you is palpable, undeniable, and demanding to be addressed.Now, it’s time to address it…WARNINGS: 18+, explicit sexual content, smut.





	Closing Time Part II

You arrive at your quarters for the night, and the Captain motions for you to enter, always the gentleman but there’s a sudden darkness to his eyes you don’t recognize. You can you feel his eyes on your backside as you enter the room and take in the space. It’s a small room with a double bed, made of what looks like scrap ship-parts, covered with worn grey linens. Dim lighting comes from two light fixtures on either side of the bed. There’s a ragged chair and a chrome sideboard that looks like it hasn’t been polished in decades. A door to a bathroom is on one side of the room.

Only one bed… Looks like you’ll be sharing tonight. What happens on the station… Stays on the station? You unzip your away-mission black jacket. No Starfleet uniforms today; you needed to blend in and Starfleet blue stands out like an Andorian in a crowd of Vulcans. A lot of good it did you though, as the evening’s latter events had outed you to the whole station. Better double-check the lock mechanism on the door tonight…

You toss your jacket over the ragged chair; it’s warm in the living quarters and there’s no environmental control adjustment module that you can see. The whole structure is heated by recirculating reactor coolant, the lines passing through the walls of each sector, allowing the superheated substance to cool before returning to the reactor chamber. You can’t deny it’s an efficient design, even if it is a tad toasty.

You turn to Captain Pike, the sight of your bare shoulders in just a black, form-fitting sleeveless top is now having a physiological effect on him. He’s silent for a moment, his eyes a dark indigo in the dim lighting, a glimmer of lust in them you’re not used to seeing but you know well enough.

“Captain, is everything… Okay?” you query, stepping closer to him, your heart beginning to race, the sexual tension between the two of you palpable by now. You’ve both been bottling up your feelings for each other, and tonight, in this strange and intoxicating place, neither of you can resist any longer.

“[Y/N]… Call me Christopher,” the Captain breathes to you, the words sounding so deliciously taboo on his lips, your first name foreign in his deep, commanding tone. Your breath hitches and you swallow the lump in your throat. Is this really happening? Yes. Yes, it is.

“Christopher…,” you state, trying it out, stepping even closer to him, gazing into his attentive eyes. He savors his name on your lips, music to his ears, as he’s waited longer than he’d like to admit to hear you say it. “Or, Chris, if you prefer…” he states, his eyes even darker now, almost daring you to call him this instead. You take the bait.

“Chris…” you breathe to him, moving even farther into his orbit, and you catch his scent on the air. It’s deep, masculine, with the musk of a long day’s work. You take it in, your eyes now tracing his facial features, and you realize you’ve never been this close to him before, but oh how badly you’ve wanted to be. You see the shadow of stubble on his face, the odd freckle and marking on his skin you’d never noticed before, and the prominent line between his brows as his eyes narrow at you, studying you.

“Chris…” you repeat, considering your words; after everything that just happened you need to speak your mind. “What happened back there… Thank you.”

He inhales, taking in your appreciation of him defending you. “You’re welcome, [Y/N]. But… Let’s not talk about that now…” he states, and suddenly you’re aware of his hand on yours again, the sparks returning as he squeezes your warmth into his. You search his eyes, seeing a tumultuous mixture of caring and desire. You open your mouth, but no words come out, and Christopher takes this as his opportunity. His other hand comes to your jaw and he cups your face, pulling you into him as his lips descend to meet yours.

You feel his warm pout press firmly into yours, and you give in, closing your eyes and leaning into his kiss. Your hands search unconsciously for any part of him to hold onto, to anchor you in this heady moment. Your hands slide up his chest, feeling his muscular pecs beneath his clothing, and come to rest on his shoulders, your thumbs brushing the exposed skin at his collar.

Your actions further encourage him, and soon his tongue requests entry to your mouth and you open your lips to him, feeling his tongue as it makes passes at yours, intermingling and you taste each other’s sweet breath as you continue to make out intensely. All of the chemistry that’s been building between you, over weeks, months, it’s finally found an outlet.

Christopher’s hand leaves yours and comes to your hip, his fingertips grazing across your ass, and you feel desire building within you. Desire for him to go further, to get closer, to be together, fully and completely. He senses your reciprocation, and soon his lips have left yours, and he begins to leave hot, passionate kisses along your neck, his lips lingering with each kiss for several blissful moments. You savor each kiss, the feeling of his hot breath on your skin sending shivers through you. His lips stop near your earlobe and he sucks your skin playfully, testing you, the sensation sending a wave of pleasure through you, and you gasp. You feel him smirk into your skin, pleased with the response he’s eliciting from you.

*BANG!* You both jump at the loud noise, startled, pulling away from each other to face whatever threat has entered your sanctuary. *PING!* Another noise, from behind the wall, and you both realize it’s the station’s environmental system, the old alloys groaning as they expand and contract with each cycle. You’ll get used to the unfamiliar noises of your temporary surroundings, but for now it’s rather ruined the moment… Or has it? The two of you look at each other, exchanging self-deprecating smiles as you communicate nonverbally. You’ve both been on edge all day, and your hypervigilance is unlikely to subside so long as you remain on the station.

You absentmindedly trace your lower back with your fingertips, pressing into the sore tissue, your back aching from all of the sitting and waiting today. You sigh in mild frustration, but it quickly dissipates as you feel Christopher’s hands come to yours, gently removing them from your tender lower back, replacing them instead with his fingertips. Standing behind you, he begins to gently massage your back, his fingers kneading expertly into just the right spots, over and over, and you begin to relax into his touch, breathing deeply and releasing streams of tension with every exhale.

“Is that okay, [Y/N]?” he asks, leaning into your neck again, and you feel his words on your skin. You’re still not used to hearing him call you by your first name, and he does it so… Directly. So commandingly. Like he knows exactly what he does to you, but he still needs your consent. And at this point, you’re dying for him to ask you anything just so you can say yes.

“Mmm… Yes… Thank you…” you mumble to him, lost in his blissful touch, your adrenaline from earlier having normalized but your body now abuzz in a whole other way. Christopher’s hands continue to knead along your back, making their way up to your shoulders, and he squeezes your tight shoulder blades, kneading along your traps and the pressing his fingertips into the base of your neck. It feels heavenly; exactly what you’ve been needing for ages but with no one to give it to you. Among other things.

After a few euphoric moments of your gorgeous Captain giving you the most incredible massage, something you’d never even dreamed of (okay, that’s a lie, you had), you feel his fingers breach the hem of your top. His warm, strong hands meet the bare skin of your lower back and send sparks coursing through you. You don’t want this moment to end, ever, yet you want so badly to find out what else is possible… What else he has in mind for you…

Christopher’s lips come to the side of your neck again and he resumes his trails of slow, passionate kisses, as his hands continue to traverse your bare back, sides, now coming around your waist and grazing across your stomach. They push your top up as they go, and you feel him push up and under your bra, each of his hands cupping your breasts. His grip squeezes and relaxes, as he feels you, appreciating your beauty, memorizing how every part of you feels, savoring it the way he’s dreamt of. You’re even more exquisite than he’d imagined.

“Is that okay?” he whispers in your ear, more shivers erupting down your neck and spine, and you moan in response, “Mmmm, yes, harder…,” you say without thinking, your intense desire for him cancelling out any self-consciousness as you continue to surrender, your true yearnings set free at last.

He’s more than pleased with your responsiveness, and obliges, his grip on your breasts becomes more rough, but still pleasurable, as his index finger and thumb tweak your nipples, which harden at his touch. “Oh!” you exclaim, twinges of pain and pleasure coursing through you, the most delightful combination, and you feel Christopher hardening against you, his groin now pressed firmly against your ass, your clothing an unfortunate barrier though not for much longer.

“Mmnnn…” Christopher’s low growl vibrates into your neck, and soon his hands have released you, coming to the hem of your shirt and he pulls it up and off of you. He unclasps your bra and it falls to the floor. His arms come around your waist once more and work to undo your pants, his lips grazing your exposed shoulder sweetly as he does so. You bite your lip in anticipation, and moments later he’s removed your boots, pants, and panties. You stand, facing away from him, awaiting his command. You feel him removing his clothing as well; the swish of fabric and the movement of air on your skin tell you he’s disrobing, and soon his hands land on your hips, and pull at you to turn to face him.

“Look at me…” he commands you, though his voice is softer than before. You obey, turning slowly, his hands adjusting on your body so he can hold your hips as you stand to face him, and you take in each other’s exposed, vulnerable form. Christopher inhales in awe as he stares you down, his eyes caressing every part of you, and you look him over in turn.

His body is fit and athletic, and you scan his toned pecs and abs, his impossibly broad shoulders, his firm biceps. A sparse scattering of salt-and-pepper hair dusts his chest, and your eyes follow the trail down, down… You stare at his huge erection, biting your lip as you take in his size. He’s clearly turned on by you, and fully ready for action. You’d expect no less from your Captain.

“Is that okay?” he asks, teasing you, in more ways than one, seeing your reaction to his naked form. You tear your eyes off of it, coming back to meet his gaze, and you feel your face growing warm, the room having risen several degrees but it’s nothing compared to the fire now burning within you.

“I… Yes, it’s… Um…” you state, not sure how exactly to respond, this situation still so new to you. He’s your Captain. He’s naked. He wants you. This is happening.

Christopher smirks his dimpled grin at you, and you feel weak in the knees once again, especially as his grip tightens on your hips and he gently walks you backwards, until your backside is pressed into the warm metal wall. You feel it behind you, combined immediately with Chris’ warmth pressing into you, and you feel his hard cock pressing into your core.

You moan softly, feeling yourself getting wetter as he pins you against the wall, his weight pressing into your clit and you feel your pleasure starting to build. You never imagined this would be happening, or that it could feel this good, this natural, this comfortable…

Christopher’s hand comes to your chin and he nudges you to look directly at him, his pale eyes studying you. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, making you smile at his sweet words, though it’s hard to think about anything else right now besides him pressing into you so deliciously. “I just want you to know… I care about you, [Y/N]. Very much,” he states, making clear that his actions are not based purely on lust, but on his feelings for you. There’s a twinge of reluctance in his voice, as he awaits your response, hopeful that you feel the same.

“I care about you too,” you reply, without hesitation, smiling your sweet smile at him and relief floods through him, replaced shortly with need, desire, and his lips descend once again on yours, kissing you roughly, passionately, as though tonight was your last night in existence.

“Mmmm…” you moan into his kiss, and suddenly his hands are at your hips, then your ass, and he lifts you up, your legs wrapping instinctively around his waist as he holds you in place. You’re so wet now, and one of his hands releases your ass, coming quickly between you as he grasps his shaft and guides himself carefully into your folds. His tip meets your entrance, and he looks to you for permission to go further. You bite your lip and nod your head to him, wanting so badly to feel him, all of him…

He happily obliges, slowly entering you, and you gasp at the sensation of him stretching you, filling you so completely. It takes several moments, but he’s incredibly patient as he slowly thrusts in and out of you, going a little deeper with each pass, and you acclimate to his size. Soon, he’s pulling in and out of you with perfect rhythm, his cock pressing deep into you, and he fucks you against the wall, his strong arms supporting you, your arms around his shoulders. You hold onto him, completely surrendering, and he begins to fuck you harder, each pass putting the most incredible pressure on your clit and you feel your high building.

You’ve wanted him for so long, and it’s even better than you could have imagined, even hotter. You moan as he fucks you, turning into an incoherent mess of “Ohh, yes, right there…!” and he takes every moan and request as feedback and adjusts accordingly. He finds the perfect angle, each thrust finding the most amazing spots you didn’t even know you had, and soon you’re on the brink of your orgasm.

“Ohh, Chris, yes, don’t stop…!” you moan into his neck as he holds you close and continues to give you what you so desperately need.

“Cum for me,” he commands, and his dominant tone sends you over the edge. You contract hard around his cock, waves of pleasure coursing through your entire body, and you lose yourself in the moment. You close your eyes, hearing nothing but the pounding of blood in your eardrums, feeling nothing but the euphoria of your high, all tensions released, and you ride it out, your fingers gripping the Captain’s shoulders unconsciously as you’re absorbed into space.

You finally open your eyes, breathing harder now, and your eyes meet Christopher’s. He beams at you, so happy that he could get you there; seeing you enjoy yourself turns him on more than anything. You pull him into a hungry, appreciative kiss, showing him how grateful you are for his attention, and he melts into your kiss. You break away, and his eyes darken again; you know what he needs from you now.

He pulls you both away from the wall and carries you over to the bed, laying you across it, your ass on the edge of the bed. His arms are tired from supporting you, though it’s barely even registered to him; he would hold you there all night if he could, keep you in this room, fucking you over and over… You feel him plunge his hard girth into you, your legs spread for him, his hands gripping your thighs as he holds you in place and begins thrusting purposefully in and out of you.

You grip the bedsheets beneath you, holding on for dear life and he fucks you harder, faster, watching you take his cock the way he’s dreamed of fucking you for weeks now. Your breasts shudder as he slams in and out of you, the slaps of his pelvis hitting into your wet pussy echo throughout the room, and he feels himself on the verge of his release. He cums deep inside of you, holding himself at your hilt, growling as he unleashes his desire within you, his eyes closed, beads of perspiration visible on his forehead.

You trace your fingertips over his hands, still grasping your thighs, and he comes down from his high. He stares down at you, in awe of your beauty, your receptiveness, and so grateful for this incredible experience you’ve given him. One of many, he hopes, as do you.

*Shortly*

The two of you clean up, making use of the sonic shower, and the day’s (and night’s) activities are lifted away, leaving you both refreshed, but physically exhausted. You pull on your underwear, crawling under the covers and adjusting on the lumpy mattress. You’d say you couldn’t wait to get back to your own bed, but the truth is, sleeping next to Christopher is the best thing you can imagine right now.

He gets in next to you, cuddling up to you, his arm coming around your torso as he spoons you, pulling you close. His lips come to your shoulder and he kisses you softly, and you sigh and relax into his embrace, into the mattress, into the moment. The two of you lie like that for some time, and you begin to drift off, but Christopher’s restless energy keeps you awake. You feel his subtle movements, adjustments, as he strains to get comfortable on the worn mattress.

You turn to him, his arm adjusting as you shuffle around. “Turn over,” you state softly, and he obeys you, turning over in the dark, away from you. He lies on his side, and you begin to stroke your fingertips across his back. Your touch is slow, steady, comforting, and you continue even after your arm gets sore. You keep stroking his back until you notice his breathing change, and he’s well on his way to a restful slumber. You cease your movements, carefully adjusting to a comfortable position, and you close your eyes.

The occasional noise originates behind the walls, the general creaks and pings of the station, alive in its own way. You mind settles quickly, your physical weariness overcoming you and you doze off, a sound and dreamless sleep overcoming you…

*Time passes…*

*Thud!* *Bang!* Thud!* You jolt awake, Christopher following suit beside you. He turns to the bedside light, his hands flailing blindly in the darkness, until he finds the light-switch. You squint as the room is partially illuminated. *BAM!* “Hello? Perihelion! Perihelion!?” a muffled voice comes through the door to the quarters, saturated in urgency. Perihelion… The code word of your informant!

You and Christopher rush to get out of bed, groggy from slumber but adrenaline now taking over, as you quickly dress just enough to decently open the door. You do so, and a man comes stumbling in, his face bloodied and bruised; he’s obviously been through some kind of ordeal.

“Captain Pike!? Oh, thank goodness!” he exclaims, but his condition appears rather dire, and he begins to keel over before your eyes. You grab hold of him, escorting him to the bed, and he slumps down on it, panting, ready to speak what may very well be his last words…


End file.
